


Itching like a man on a fuzzy tree

by sixchord



Series: A Million Ways to Say [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles Comes Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/pseuds/sixchord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott’s mom told me,” his dad said.</p><p>“Scott’s mom knows?” Stiles squawked.  He did a full-body flail and stood up.  “Why does Scott’s mom know?  Scott doesn’t even know!”</p><p>Then his dad started to frown.  He said, “I’m beginning to think we’re not actually talking about the same thing.  Are we not talking about how all of your friends are werewolves and you’ve been lying to me for two years?”</p><p>(Or, the time Stiles tried to come out and his dad just thought he was talking about werewolves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching like a man on a fuzzy tree

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the A Million Ways to Say series, but it can definitely stand alone.
> 
> Title from Elvis' "All Shook Up."
> 
> Also, apologies for such a short update.

On the list of things Stiles actually wanted to do, packing was pretty much at the bottom.  It came after snuggling with Jackson, going without internet for a week, and even accepting that makeover Peter kept offering.  Anything except packing.

He sat down on his bed and glared at the growing pile of stuff on his floor.  Why did he have _so much stuff?_   It wasn’t like he needed all of it.  A better question might be, why was he taking all that stuff with him, but for some reason that question was a lot harder to answer.

When his dad clomped back up to his room, Stiles was still staring hopelessly at all his stuff.

“Don’t look so depressed, kid,” his dad said.  “I have it on good authority that Lydia had at least four times this much.”

“That is really not helpful, because of course she did, she’s Lydia,” Stiles said.  He flopped back on his bed and frowned at the ceiling.  Then he remembered that one thing that he’d been kind of meaning to do for like the last month.  “Uh, Dad?”

“Yeah,” his dad said.

“Um, there’s something I’ve been kind of meaning to tell you,” he said, sitting up.

His dad’s eyebrows went up.  “Really now,” he said, sounding pretty sarcastic.

“Yeah, I, well, I probably should have told you a while ago but it’s just been kind of—weird.”

His dad stared at him, and then he grinned.  “Jesus, finally.  Son, I’m glad you’re finally telling me, but I already know.”

Well, that was—no, wait, what, how could he know, Stiles had only figured it out himself like a month ago.  “Wait, how—what?  But I thought—what?” 

“Honestly, you never did a very good job of hiding it,” his dad said, shrugging.  “And I just kind of figured you’d tell me when you felt ready, so I didn’t push it.  I mean, I didn’t think it would take you so long, but that doesn’t matter.”

Stiles spluttered for a second.  “Wait, so how, how did you figure it out?  Because, like, this is actually a pretty new thing and I’m just—how?”

“Scott’s mom told me,” his dad said.

“ _Scott’s mom knows?_ ” Stiles squawked.  He did a full-body flail and stood up.  “Why does Scott’s mom know?  _Scott_ doesn’t even know!”

Then his dad started to frown.  He said, “I’m beginning to think we’re not actually talking about the same thing.  Are we not talking about how all of your friends are werewolves and you’ve been lying to me for two years?”

“No, we are _not_ —wait.  You know about that?” Stiles said.  His dad just raised one eyebrow, and he was suddenly seized with the very intense desire to melt into his bed, forget about school, none of that mattered anymore.  His dad _knew about the werewolf thing._   “And you didn’t say?”

“Well, I didn’t actually find out about it until everything calmed down after the whole ‘pack of Alphas’ thing,” his dad said.  “If I’d found out any earlier I would have grounded you until you were thirty and locked you in the basement, but since it seemed like you were out of danger, I figured I could let it slide.”

“You knew about the pack of Alphas,” Stiles said flatly.  “This is unbelievable.”

His dad smirked and leaned against his closet door.  “You’d be surprised how much I know about what goes on in this town.”

Stiles groaned and resisted the urge to bash his head against something.  “I can’t believe you knew.  All this time.”

Laughing, his dad opened the closet and started to take shirts out.  He folded a couple and then frowned.  “Wait.  So what were you actually trying to tell me?”

“Oh, nothing as big as _werewolves_ , just that, you know, I’m bi.  Figured you should know.”  He kicked at a pile of magazines.  It was actually not at all satisfying when the pile fell over, mostly because it just meant he had to reorganize it again.

“Oh.  That’s all?” his dad said.

“Dad.  Seriously?”

“What, I’m not trying to belittle your sexuality or anything, but, Stiles, I figured that out even before I figured out the werewolf thing.”

Stiles stared at him.  “Are you serious?”

“You aren’t that subtle, kid.”

Stiles groaned and tilted his head back to glare at the ceiling.  “Why does nobody _tell me these things._ I would have been so much less confused if you’d just told me.  Okay?  You can’t keep things like this from me.  I actually thought this was, like, a fairly new development.  Like I just figured it out last month.”

His dad suddenly looked really relieved.

“What.  What is that face?” Stiles said.

“That face is because if you just figured it out last month, that means you haven’t been dating Derek Hale for a year.”

Stiles blinked.  “Okay.  What?  Dad, seriously, what?

“Not that that wouldn’t be completely fine with me—now that you’re older.”

Life was hard sometimes, Stiles decided.  Like when his dad was apparently psychic but still kind of an idiot.  He rubbed at his face and sighed.  “Okay.  I really don’t know—or want to know—what made you think that, but, we should be done with this conversation.  And next time you figure out the secrets of my life, let’s talk about it, okay?  Make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Deal.”  His dad grinned and took out more shirts to fold.  “Should we hit the road?”

“I guess now’s as good a time as any,” Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Come find me on tumblr--I'm sixchord over there too. Mostly I post way too many Teen Wolf things, as well as snippets of whatever I'm writing.


End file.
